Heart and Fillia
by Nacchan48
Summary: Team Natsu bersama Juvia dan Lisanna melaksanakan misi mencari Liontin yang mengandung kekuatan sihir yang kuat. Liontin itu ada di dalam Heartfilia Konzern. Lucy dan Lisanna mendapatkan suatu hal yang sangat mengejutkan. Oracion Seis telah kembali dengan anggota baru! "Ayo kita bekerja sama!"/"Apa? Jadi selama ini kita..."/"Tidak mungkin!"/"Oracion Seis!". Bad Summary, RnR Please
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua! Disini Nacchan! Nacchan akan mempersembahkan FF tentang Lucy dan Lisanna. Ini FF pertama Nacchan, jadi maklum kalau banyak kesalahan. Mohon dimaafkan! Dan selamat membaca~

**Me and You**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Always Hiro Mashima-sama**

**Genre: Friendship/Family**

**WARNING: OOC, Typo(s), Abal-abal, Gaje, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Hah, pagi yang cerah! Aku membuka tirai jendela ku. Hari ini aku sudah siap berangkat menuju tempat dimana semua bersenang-senang, penuh canda tawa, kasih sayang dan sejenisnya, yaitu keluarga baruku, Fairy Tail. Aku berjalan menuju Guild dengan hati girang. Rencananya hari ini aku akan pergi jalan-jalan dengan para gadis.

Aku memasuki guild, "Ohayou~". "Ohayou Lu-chan!" seru si Kutu Buku yang Jenius, Levy-chan. Dia cantik juga jenius. Aku bergabung dengan Levy dan beberapa gadis lainnya. "Ohayou Lucy-san, sudah siap untuk jalan-jalan?" tanya Mirajane yang sedang mengelap gelas. "Sudah, tapi dimana Lisanna?" tanyaku. "Dia bentar lagi juga datang kok" seru sang gadis pemabuk, Cana. Cana adalah gadis pemabuk yang luar BI-NA-SA. Sehari dia bis amenghabiskan 1000 gentong bir.

"Ohayou minna-san!" seru seorang gadis yang suara sangat familiar denganku. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu. Disana terdapat gadis yang seumuran denganku dengan rambut pendek putih yang cantik. Dia berjalan menuju kami. "Ohayou, Lisanna-chan!" sapaku. "Ohayou Lisa-chan!" kata Levy. "Ohayou, Lisanna..." Cana meneguk segentong bir-nya. "Ohayou, Lisanna-chan" kata Mirajane. "Jadi kalian sudah siap?" tanya Lisanna. "Tentu sudah!" seruku. "Tapi Wendy-san dimana?" tanya Levy. "Dia sedang pergi jalan-jalan dengan..." Mira tersenyum licik. "Dengan siapa?" Para Gadis penasaran. "Dengan..." jawab Mira sambil mengelap gelas. Para gadis mendekat, "Ro-me-o" ucap Mira pelan.

"UWAAPPPAAAA!?" teriak Para Gadis sehingga menarik banyak mata. "Ada apa?" tanya Erza yang tadi tengah menikmati Strawberry Cake-nya. "Ada apa? Sepertinya Juvia ketinggalan informasi nih!" seru Juvia mendekat. Mirajane memberitahu informasi tentang RoWen kepada Erza dan Juvia. "Romeo...Wendy..." sekarang muka Erza semerah rambutnya. "Wah~ Selamat untuk Romeo dan Wendy~" seru Juvia. "Eh, kapan Romeo dan Wendy pergi?" tanyaku. "Sebelum Levy dan Cana datang" jawab Mirajane menaruh gelas yang sedari tadi dia lap. "Kamu datang kesini kapan Levy-chan?" tanyaku. "Sekitar..." Levy mencoba mengingat, "7 menit yang lalu".

Senyum jahil merekah di wajahku. "Ada apa Lu-chan?" tanya Mirajane. Aku membisikan rencana ku kepada Para Gadis. "Ide bagus Lucy! Ayo kita berangkat!" seru Erza bersemangat. "Aku tetap tinggal disini" kata Cana yang tengah mabuk. "Kenapa?" tanyaku. "Aku sedang ada urusan dengan pacar ku!" seru Cana mengambil satu gentong Bir lagi. "Oh, baiklah, ayo kita menuju Taman!" serku memimpin. "Ayo!" seru semuanya kecuali Cana.

* * *

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

* * *

"Hei lihat! Itu dia Wendy!" seru ku. Kami mengintip dari balik semak-semak. Kami semua memakai teropong. "Mereka...bergandeng...tangan" wajah Erza sekarang semerah rambut nya. "Kyaaa~ Itu romantis!" seru Mirajane jatuh *tapi gak pingsan*. "Mereka memang cocok" kata Levy. "Sangaaat Cuocok!" kata Lucy. "Eh, Romeo membawa Wendy kemana itu?" tanya Juvia memperhatikan gerak gerik Romeo yang menarik tangan Wendy sambil berlari. "Ayo ikuti mereka!" kataku mengendap-endap mengikuti mereka. "Ayo Mira-nee! Kita melihat apa yang mereka lakukan!" seru Lisanna membangunkan kakak nya itu. "Oke" seru Mira bangun.

Mereka meng-endap-endap mengikuti Romeo dan Wendy. Mereka sampai di sebuah tempat sunyi, sepi dan sebelahnya ada tembok bata. Ke-6 gadis itu bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. "Ada apa Romeo?" tanya Wendy. "A..aku..aku.." terlihat wajah Romeo mem-blushing, "a..aku..me..nyukai..dirimu..". Mendadak semuanya kaget dan Blushing. "A..aku sudah menyukai sejak lama, jadi..." Romeo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan merah merona terpasang di pipi nya, "kamu mau jadi pacarku?".

Semuanya blushing, Wendy hanya berdiam diri tidak bergerak. Mungkin dia sedikit Shock mendengarnya. Wajah Romeo sedikit tertunduk dengan merah merona menguasai pipi nya. Lalu tiba-tiba bibir Wendy menempel di bibir Romeo. Sontak semua yang melihatnya kaget dan blushing berat, terutama Romeo. Wendy melepaskan bibir nya dari bibir Romeo, "aku mau".

Lalu keduanya berciuman lagi. "So Sweety~" seru Mirajane blushing dan pingsan. "Romantis~" Lisanna menyusul kakak nya yang pingsan. "Wendy...ternyata...punya...nyali...juga..." Wajah blushing Levy membuatnya pingsan menyusul kakak-adik Strauss. "Andaikan itu Juvia dengan Gray-sama, Ah~" Juvia akhirnya pingsan juga dengan blushing di wajahnya. Wajah Erza sekarang semerah, lebih merah dari rambutnya. Dia meledak dan pingsan dengan posisi duduk. Aku blushing berat melihatnya, tapi tidak pingsan seperti lainnya. Aku masih memperhatikan pasangan baru itu. "Wendy, aku duluan balik ke Guild ya! Nanti kalau bareng, kita di curigai" kata Romeo setelah melepas ciumannya itu. "Baiklah, Romeo-kun" kata Wendy. "Ja ne~" Romeo berlari menuju Guild. "Ja ne, Romeo-kun" kata Wendy tersenyum, "lebih baik aku pergi ke tengah kota! Kalau tidak salah Mira dan gadis lainnya berada disana!" Wendy berlari menuju tengah kota. Aku yang blushing berat melihat ke arah teman-temanku yang pingsan, "sekarang apa?".

* * *

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Di tengah Kota...  
"Hai Wendy!" sapa Lucy. "Hai Lucy, hai Mira,Lisanna,Juvia,Erza" kata Wendy, "kenapa wajah kalian merah?". "Ka..kami..ta..tadi.." ucap Erza tergagap-gagap. "Ta..tadi kami habis menonton film dan udaranya cukup panas, jadi wajah kami merah!" ungkas Lucy. "I..iya! Y..yang dikatakan..Lucy, benar!" kata Erza tergagap. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke Guild!" kata Wendy berjalan menuju Guild. "A..Ayo!" seru semua tergagap.

Sesampainya di Guild...

"Mira~ Aku...minta..STRAWBERRY CAKE SEKARANG!" seru Erza terhuyung-huyung berjalan menuju bangku dengan Bar. "Ba..ik..Er-chan~" Mirajane yang terhuyung-huyung langsung mengambil Strawberry Cake yang sudah ia siapkan berlusin-lusin. "Ini dia" Mirajane memberikan Strawberry Cake ke Erza. Erza langsung saja melahapnya. "Hah...kepalaku cukup pusing" kata Levy menaruh kepalanya di atas meja bar. "Juvia harap, itu adalah Juvia dengan Gray-sama!" seru Juvia ber-khayal. "Kepalaku tidak cukup memuat rekaman tadi" kata Lisanna menaruh kepalanya di meja bar dan memiringkan ke arah Lucy. "Sama" Lucy melakukan hal yang sama dengan Lisanna, cuman menghadap Lisanna.

Lalu mata ke-6 gadis itu tertuju pada Wendy. Wendy berjalan menuju sebuah bangku dan duduk. Di sebelahnya adalah Romeo. Wendy dan Romeo berpegangan tangan dan bercanda tawa. Terlintas di pikiran mereka kejadian tadi. Sepontan wajah mereka blushing berat dan pada pingsan (Mirajane, Levy, Juvia, Lisanna dan Erza). "Kenapa mereka pingsan hah, Lucy?" tanya Cana yang habis meminum gentong Bir nya ynag ke-100. Lucy menceritakan semuanya pada Cana. Cana mendadak blushing, "UWAPPPA!?" teriakan Cana yang mengundang banyak mata. Cana lalu ambruk seketika seperti gadis yang lain.

"Ada apa Luce? Kenapa mereka semua pingsan?" tanya Natsu. "Kami habis menonton film yang SANGAAAAAAT romantis, tiba-tiba kami mengingatnya dan mereka semua pingsan. Cana bertanya dan aku menceritakan semuanya, dia langsung saja pingsan seperti yang lain, dan sepertinya aku juga~" Lucy pun ambruk. Semua heran melihat ke-7 gadis itu walau Lucy sudah menceritakannya. Wendy dan Romeo saling pandang bingung.

* * *

**~{MALAM HARI DI APARTEMEN LUCY}~**

* * *

"Hah..hari yang melelahkan" Lucy merebahkan dari di sofa empuknya.

"Yo! Luce!" seru Natsu yang datang dari Jendela, "jangan lupakan aku~" ucap si kucing biru.

"Uwaaaa~" Lucy terpengkal ke belakang, "mau apa kalian disini?"

"Kami lapar T^T"

"Ini bukan restauran, mengerti? Setahuku tadi pagi kalian pergi mancing!"

"Iya, kami mendapat 15 ikan BESAR SEKALI"

"Lalu mana ikan-ikan itu?"

"Habis kami makan"

GUUUUUUUUUBBBBBBRRRAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK

"Ada apa Luce?"

"Kalian menghabiskan 15 ikan itu dalam waktu yang singkat!? Ya ampun"

"Ayolah, bikin makanan untuk kami" Kedua sahabat itu memasnag Puppy-Eyes.

"_Oh tidak! Mata itu!_" batin Lucy, "oh baiklah, tunggu di meja makan"

"Yokai!"

Lucy berjalan menuju dapur untuk memasak makan malam Natsu dan Happy. "Makanan siap~" Lucy membawakan masakannya menuju meja makan. "Hm...bau nya enak!" Natsu mencium bau masakan Lucy. "Ikan!" seru Happy girang. Natsu dan Happy melahap makanan itu sampai habis tidak bersisa. Lucy hanya sweatdrop melihat-nya.

"Okey Luce, selamat malam!" seru Natsu yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di kasur Lucy. "Hei! Ini bukan hotel tahu!" seru Lucy sewot. Dia berjalan menuju Natsu. Dilihatnya Natsu sudah terlelap, Happy? Dia sudah tidur di tempat biasa. "Geez, dasar Flamehead! Selamat malam" kata Lucy tersenyum ke arah Natsu.

* * *

**~{PAGI NYA DI GUILD}~**

* * *

"Pagi Luce!" sapa Natsu.

"Pagi, ada apa?" tanya Lucy yang meneguk Jus jeruk nya.

"Kami mau menjalankan misi, kamu mau ikut? Bayarannya lumayan, bisa bayar sewa-mu"

"Misi? Boleh? Kapan?"

"Besok pagi, tapi kita perlu satu orang lagi, tadi kami sudah ajak Juvia"

"Kan ada...Wen..dy.."

"Wendy sedang sibuk, jadi menurutmu siapa yang akan ikut?"

Lucy berpikir keras. Dia bingung mau mengajak siapa. "Ohayou Lucy, Natsu!" seru Lisanna. "Ohayou Lisanna" seru Natsu dan Lucy serempak. "Ada apa?" tanya Lisanna. "Ah iya! Kau bisa ikut Lisanna!" seru Natsu. "Ikut apa?"tanya Lisanna bingung. "Kami akan menjalankan misi, dan perlu seorang lagi untuk membantu, jadi...kamu mau ikut Lis?" tanya Lucy. "Boleh! Kapan kita berangkat?" tanya Lisanna bersemangat. "Besok! Kita kumpul di depan pintu guild!" jawab Natsu. "Oke! Besok pagi! Di depan pintu guild!" kata Lisanna mengerti. "Aku ke Erza dulu ya, mau ngasih tahu hehehe..." Natsu berlari menuju Erza.

Lucy memandang Lisanna sesaat. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "ayo kita bekerja sama". Lisanna membalas uluran tangan itu, "oke! Kita kan bekerja sama!". Terlihat senyuman tawa kecil di wajah mereka. Lucy dan Lisanna di kenal suka berantem seperti Natsu dan Gray (tapi gak separah si Flamehead dan Ice Brain itu).

* * *

**~{ESOK HARI NYA}~**

* * *

"Ohayou Minna!" seru Lucy melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada teman-temannya. "Hoi Luce! Kau nyaris terlambat tahu!" seru Natsu. "Hehhe...gomen" kata Lucy. "Oke, sekarang ayo kita berangkat" seru Erza. "Yo!" seru semuanya.

Mereka berjalan menuju stasiun. Romeo sempat lewat ke arah mereka. Lucy dan Lisanna berjalan di belakang. Saat Romeo berjalan di antara kedua gadis itu, mereka berbisik. "Omedetou..." ucap kedua gadis itu lalu tertawa kecil. Romeo yang kaget langsung melihat ke arah kedua gadis itu, "a..apa..maksud kalian?".

"Selamat atas jadian kalian"

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau dan Wendy, pacaran"

"Eh, da..darimana..kalian..tahu?"

"Kami melihatnya"

"Me..melihat..apa?"

Lucy mengisyaratkan mereka bericuman dengan tangan. Lisanna hanya tertawa kecil.

"A..apa!? Dasar kalian!"

Lucy dan Lisanna tertawa kecil. "Hei! Itu Romeo!" seru Natsu melihat Romeo yang sedang marah dengan Lucy dan Lisanna. Erza langsung saja memanas dan meledak. Berdiam diri, mematung. "Hei! Kau kenapa Erza?" seru Natsu mengetuk-ngetuk badannya. "Ayo semua! Nanti kita terlambat kereta nya!" seru Lucy mendorong Erza. "Iya! Betul! Nanti kita terlambat kereta!" kata Lisanna. "Oh, baiklah!" kata Natsu dan Gray berjalan sedikit cepat. "Andaikan itu Juvia dengan Gray-sama~" seru Juvia ber-khayal. "Juvia!" panggil Lisanna. "Baik!" seru Juvia menyusul.

* * *

**~{TO BE CONTINUED}~**

* * *

Huaaaa akhirnya selesai juga Chapter pertama-nya. Cukup melelahkan, hehehe...

Bagaimana? Abal-abal kan? Maklum lah, namanya juga Author baru disini, hehehe...

Arigatou Gozaimasu udh baca smua~~~

Review plissss, sampai ketemu di Chapter slanjutnya, Bye-bye *lambai-lambai tangan*~


	2. Chapter 2

Hai semuanya! Thanks udah baca Fanfic Nacchan! Sekarang Nacchan mau balas Review yang Nacchan baca, kalau gak kebaca, sori ya~

**Kazuka Kujyou Tsania-chan**

RoWen udah pacaran? Yup! Mereka udah pacaran di FF Nacchan ini! Bkn, Pair nya bkn Lucy-Lisanna, liat aja nanti. Oke! Aku lanjut! Ini dia Chapter 2

**Himiki-chan**

Romance? Hm...sebenarnya RoWen itu hanya untuk pelengkap cerita aja. Soalnya Nacchan sudah berkhayal di bagian tengah-akhir *kebiasaan Nacchan gitu* Jadi, mungkin romance-nya di Chapter 1 aja, sori ya! Oke, ini dia Chapter 2 Himiki-chan~

**nshawol56**

Hehehe...iya! Padahal umur mereka baru 13 tahun, hehehe...  
Oke Bel ^0^)/ aku lanjutin dan ini Chapter 2~ Hehe..Trims utk slamatnya

Oke, Nacchan udah balas Review yang Nacchan baca, sekarang Nacchan akan menghadirkan Chapter 2 dari FF ini, selamat membaca. Oh ya semuanya, di Chapter 1 kan Nacchan bilang judul nya 'Me and You', itu salah! Maaf ya, soalnya kepikiran Me and You kurang bagus jadi, Heart and Fillia. Nacchan malas ganti jadi, di Chapter 2 aja ya~

**Heart and Filia**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Always Hiro Mashima-sama**

**Genre: Family/Friendship**

**WARNING: OOC, Abal-abal, Typo (s), Gaje, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di sebuah rumah yang megah dan besar. "Permisi..." Lucy mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Krek...suara pintu dibuka. Terlihat sosok Maid didepan mereka, "ada apa ya kalian kemari?". "Kami mengambil misi ini!" kata Lisanna menunjukan selembaran misi yang mereka ambil. "Oh...lewat sini" kata Maid itu menunjukan jalan.

Lucy dan kawan-kawan mengikuti Maid itu sampai di pintu yang cukup besar. "Permisi, Nagato-sama" ucap Maid itu sembari mengetuk pintu. "Iya, ada apa?" tanya seseorang dari dalam, Nagato. "Ada beberapa Mage yang mengambil misi anda, tuan" jawab Maid itu. "Kalau begitu, suruh mereka semua masuk!" perintah Nagato. "Baik tuan" Maid itu membukakan pintu, "silahkan masuk".

Mereka semua memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. "Jadi kalian yang mengambil misi saya?" tanya Nagato. "I..iya, anda Nagato-san ya?" tanya Lucy sedikit gugup. "Iya, nama saya Shigekawa Nagato, panggil saja saya Nagato" kata Nagato. "Jadi, Nagato-san, apa yang harus kami cari?" tanya Lisanna. "Sebuah liontin" jawab Nagato. "Liontin? Hanya itu? Yang benar saja!" cemoh Natsu. "Ini bukan sembarang liontin. Liontin ini mengandung sihir yang sangat kuat! Liontin ini di curi oleh sekelompok Mage" kata Nagato. "Oh, jadi, kira-kira kami mencari nya dimana?" tanya Erza. "Heartfilia Korzern" jawab Nagato. "Eh, ke..kenapa disana?" tanya Lucy sedikit kaget. "Karena yang menyegel kekuatan sihir itu adalah seseorang dari Heartfilia Korzern!" jawab Nagato. "_Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu ya soal ini?_" gumam Lucy dalam hati. "Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi! Ayo kita pergi ke Heartfilia Korzern!" seru Natsu bersemangat. "Ayo!" seru semuanya.

* * *

**~{DI HEARTFILIA KORZERN}~**

* * *

"Jadi Erza, kita mulai darimana?" tanya Gray. "Hm...kita bagi menjadi 3 kelompok!" jawab Erza. "Kelompok pertama, Gray dengan Juvia!" seru Erza menunjuk Gray dan Juvia. "Kita sekelompok, Gray-sama~" Juvia memeluk tangan Gray. "Le..pas..kan.." Gray memandang jijik Juvia. "Kelompok kedua, Lucy dan Lisanna!" Erza menunjuk Lucy dan Lisanna. "Eh, kami? Berdua?" tanya Lucy kurang yakin. "Iya!" Erza mengangguk. "Sisa nya bersama ku!" lanjut Erza. "Apa!? Aku bersama si Setan Merah!? Tidak mungkin!" keluh Natsu. "Apa kau bilang Natsu!?" Erza memasang _Death Glarenya_ terhadap Natsu. "Ti..tidak ada.." jawab Natsu. "Oke! Kalau begitu, kelompok pertama periksa bagian Timur sampai Selatan! Kelompok dua periksa rumah ! Kami periksa bagian Barat sampai Utara!" perintah Erza. "Ha'i!" seru semuanya.

Semuanya berjalan menuju arah masing-masing. Lucy dan Lisanna menginjakan kaki nya didalam rumah lama Lucy itu. "Ini akan menjadi susah..." Lisanna memandang sekeliling nya. "Iya, rumah ini terlalu luas!" Lucy juga memandang sekeliling, "sudah lama aku tidak kesini". "Jadi Lucy, kita mulai darimana?" tanya Lisanna. "Eh, kenapa tanya padaku?" tanya Lucy sedikit bingung. "Karena kau tuan rumah nya!" jawab Lisanna. "Etto..." Lucy berpikir, "bagaimana kalau perpustakaan?". "Oke, ayo kita kesana!" seru Lisanna mulai berjalan. "Tapi dimana perpustakaan?" tanya Lisanna menoleh kanan-kiri nya. "_Ternyata dia Baka juga_" batin Lucy, "Lewat sini, ayo!".

Lucy dan Lisanna pergi menuju perpustakaan. "Wow..." Lisanna berdecak kagum, "perpustakaan ini luas sekali!". "Iya, ini akan menjadi sulit! Ayo kita mulai mencari!" ajak Lucy. "Okey!" seru Lisanna. Lucy dan Lisanna mulai mencari. Membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mencari nya. "Haduh, aku sangat lelah!" seru Lisanna. "Iya! Buku disini terlalu banyak!"lanjut Lucy. Krek...Lucy tidak sengaja menyenggol sebuah buku. "Eh?" Lucy menoleh ke buku yang dia senggol. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah tangga menuju ke bawah. "Apa ini?" seru Lucy bingung, heran, kaget. "Seperti nya sebuah ruang bawah tanah! Ayo!" Lisanna menuruni anak tangga itu. "Eh, Li..Lisanna! Tunggu!" Lucy mengikuti Lisanna.

* * *

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

* * *

"Hah..hah..hah...anak..tangga...itu...terlalu..ban yak..." Lucy mengatur napas nya. "Haduh...aku terlalu capek untuk berjalan!" seru Lisanna duduk di salah satu anak tangga. "Eh, dimana kita?" tanya Lucy melihat sekeliling. "Seperti nya sebuah ruang penyimpanan" jawab Lisanna. "Gudang?" tanya Lucy menoleh ke arah Lisanna. "Iya, gudang!" jawab Lisanna, "yosh! Ayo kita lihat ada apa saja disini!".

Lisanna sudah berhamburan kemana-mana melihat barang-barang disana. "Wow, sebagai orang kaya, barang-barang mu banyak sekali, ne Lucy!" seru Lisanna memperhatikan sebuah barang milik keluarga Heartfilia. "I..itu bukan apa-apa, hehehe..." Lucy hanya nyengir. "Hei, itu foto keluarga mu ya?" tanya Lisanna berjalan mendekati sebuah foto berukuran sedang. "I..iya..." jawab Lucy mendekati Lisanna. "Kenapa foto nya sudah robek-robek begini? Kau yang melakukannya ya Lucy?" tanya Lisanna melirik ke arah Lucy. "Ah, i..itu..." Lucy menjadi gugup, "saat itu Mama ku meninggal! A..ku frustasi, kesal, dan merobek-robek foto itu...". "Oh, kalau boneka ini?" tanya Lisanna menunjukan sebuah boneka perempuan. "I..itu...ada kado permberian Mama ku saat aku berulang tahun, aku sudah menganggap nya sebagai adik" jawab Lucy. "Namanya siapa? Lucu banget!" seru Lisanna memandang boneka itu. "Mi..Michelle.." jawab Lucy. "Oh...nama yang cantik!" seru Lisanna.

"Jadi, kita menemukan nihil?" tanya Lucy. "Seperti nya" Lisanna sedikit tertunduk. Lisanna lalu melirik ke tempat dimana dia mengambil boneka Michelle. "Hei, tombol apa ini?" tanya Lisanna melihat sebuah tombol merah. "Menurut mu itu apa?" tanya Lucy. "Sesuatu...yang harus kita ketahui!" seru Lisanna menekan tombol itu. Seketika muncul sebuah lubang di bawah kaki kedua gadis itu. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" mereka terjatuh kedalam lubang itu.

* * *

**~{TO BE CONTINUED}~**

* * *

Akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai juga! Nacchan ampe pusing bikin Chapter 2. Soalnya, saat mau nge-save gak bisa. Otomatis di ulang dan semua yang Nacchan tulis ilang deh, huaaaaa T^T

Jadi harus pake taktik Copy+Paste. Maaf ya kalau Chapter 2 sedikit, hehehhe...habis Nacchan udah sewot! Jangan lupa Review ya semuanya~


	3. Chapter 3

Holla Minna-san! MAAF UPDATE-nya LAMA TT0TT, soalnya, ada urusan sekolah, truzzzz udh akhir kelas, jdi siap" UN (klu msh ada)! Oke, tanpa basa-basi, langsung saja Nacchan balas REVIEW-yang pertama!

**Kazuka Luna Dragneel**

OOOOOOOOO~ Kecepatan ya, memang sengaja, soalnya males lanjutin #PLAK. O, kasih aja krisar-nya, ndak papa. Emang aku mau kemana, *sweatdrop*

**Himiki-chan**

Oke, lanjut!

**nshawol566**

Natsu-kan memang BAKA. Ya, lubang ya lubang. Pokoknya Intinya LUBANG. Liat aja nanti

**pidachan99**

ndak papa, oh, Lucy-nya waktu itu blum lahir. Jadi, gak tahu apa-apa. EH, udah lahir udah lahir, cuman masih bayi, umurnya cuman baru 15 minggu. Oke, ini dia Chapter 3~~

Oke oke, Nacchan sudah balas Review nya, sekarang waktunya::::: MEMBACA CHAPTER 3! Silahkan~

**Heart and Fillia**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Always Hiro Mashima-sama**

**Genre: Friendship/Family**

**WARNING: OOC, Typo(s), Abal-abal, Gaje, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ugh..." sayup-sayup Lucy membuka matanya. Lalu dia duudk sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Llau melihat keseliling, "dimana kita?". "Lucy!" seseorang memanggil namanya. Serasa ada yang memanggil namanya, dia menoleh, "Lisanna!". Segera, Gadis berambut pirang itu berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Lisanna.

"Yah, hanya sedikit kotor" jawab Lucy sembari membersihkan rok-nya.

"Sekarang, kita dimana?"

"Don't Ask Me!"

"Kan ini rumah mu!"

"Jujur! Aku tidak tahu tempat ini, aku baru tahu sekarang! Lagipula kamu yang membawa kita kesini"

"Tapi ini rumah mu! Seharusnya kamu tahu!"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini!"

"Seharus nya kamu tahu! Jangan di rahasia-rahasiakan!"

"AKu tidak merahasiakan apa-apa kok! AKu memang tidak tahu tempat ini!"

"Jangan berbohong!"

"AKu jujur!"

"Jangan bohong, jawab yang jujur!"

"AKU JUJUR! AKU TIDKA TAHU TEMPAT INI!"

"JANGAN BERBOHONG!"

"AKU BERKATA DENGAN JUJUR!"

"Ah, sudahlah! Tempat ini cukup gelap! Kau bawa senter?"

"Nih, ada dua!" Lucy memberikan satu senter kepada Lisanna.

"Jangan marah dong! Sini aku cium biar gak marah *3*"

"Tidak-tidak, aku tidak marah!"

"Bagus! Kalau gitu, aku kita telusuri tempat ini!"

"Oke" mereka berdua mulai menulusuri tempat ini. "Cukup berdebu..." gumam Lucy. "Hei, aku menemukan banyak buku!" seru Lisanna. "Buku apa?" Lucy menghampiri Lisanna. "Lihat ini!" Lisanna mengambil salah satu buku itu, lalu meniupnya. "Ukh, jangan meniupnya ke arah ku!" seru Lucy. "Maaf!" kata Lisanna.

Lisanna mulai membuka buku itu. "Jude's Diary?" gumam Lisanna. "Diari Papa? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Lucy. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu" seru Lisanna, "oke, kita baca apa isi nya~". Lisanna membuka lembar selanjutnya, lalu membaca nya. "Sepertinya, ini tentang masa lalu Papa mu, Lucy" gumam Lisanna. "Mungkin saja ada sangkutannya dengan kalung itu!" seru Lucy. "Iya! Kau jenius Lucy, jadi kita lihat, apa kita menemukan apa yang kita cari" pandangan Lisanna yang semula tertuju pada Lucy sekarang ke buku yang sedang ia pegang.

**Jude POV (Flashback Story)**

Namaku Jude. Hanya Jude, aku tidak tahu nama belakang ku. Mungkin aku amnesia. Iya, itulah kata-kata yang terlontar dari seorang gadis cantik beramput pirang yang menemukan ku. Saat ku tanya namanya, namanya adalah Layla Filia. Dia mempunyai paras yang cantik, juga hati yang lembut. Dia merawatku dengan baik. Umur kami tidak beda jauh. Dan, sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Lalu kami masuk ke serikat perdagangan bernama "Love and Lucky". Kami bekerja dengan keras dan senang. Kami selalu bersama-sama. Hingga kami dewasa. Uang kami kumpulkan selama bertahun-tahun kurasa sudah cukup untuk memulai rumah tangga.

Lalu aku melamar gadis pirang nan cantik itu, Layla. Aku melihat wajah Layla. Dia terkejut mendengar perkataan ku. Aku mulai khawatir. Hatiku gelisah. Apakah dia akan menolak nya? Lalu Layla tersenyum. Senyuman yang indah. Hatiku yang gelisah segera tenang. Lalu dia menjawab, "iya". Hatiku girang sekali! Rasanya ingin melompat sana kemari. Tapi, karena usia ku, aku bisa dibilang Gila nanti. Lalu kami keluar dari Love and Lucky. Tapi, mungkin namanya bukan Love and Lucky, tapi Love and Lucy. Kami melihat nama itu, Lucy. Nama yang cantik. Jika kalau anak kami perempuan, kami akan menamai nya "Lucy"

**End Jude POV and Flahsback Story for a Moment**

"Jadi, nama Lucy itu dari... 'Love and Lucky'?" tanya Lisanna. "Ya, begitulah...dia sembarangan memilih nama ku! Lucy..." jawab Lucy. "Tapi, nama Lucy cocok untuk mu loh, Pirang" kata Lisanna, seperti ejekan. "Kau mengejek ku hah, Putih?" balas Lucy. "Tidak, aku mengatakan sejujurnya kok Pirang, lagipula Mira-nee dan Elf-nii juga berambut putih!" kata Lisanna. "Lupakan soal itu, kita baca cerita selanjutnya!" kata Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya kepada buku Diari milik Papa nya itu. "Okay!" Lisanna melanjutkan bacaannya.

**Jude POV (Flashback Story)**

Lalu kami mulai mendirikan rumah dan perusahaan. Perusahaan itu sukses besar! Kami menjadi keluarga ternama di Fiore. Tapi, Layla tak kunjung hamil. Aku merasa sedikit kecewa dan sedih, tapi aku terus berharap agar lahir nya seorang bayi perempuan cantik dan pirang bernama 'Lucy'. Tak terasa, sudah 9 bulan semenjak pernikahan kami. Walaupun belum di anugerahi seorang anak, aku terus berharap dan berdoa. Lalu, sesuatu yang tidak ingin terjadi datang.

Seorang perempuan berambut putih panjang bersama beberapa pengawal nya datang kemari. Layla mengintip dari balik tembok. Aku melihatnya lurus, tajam, bingung. Lalu, aku teringat sesuatu. Aku ingat semuanya sekarang. Amnesia ku telah hilang. Dan ingatan ku kembali. Gadis putih itu adalah tunangan ku sejak kecil. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu menyukai nya. "Jude!" dia langsung memeluk ku. AKu kaget dan nyaris jatuh. Layla melihatnya dengan tatap sedih bercampur bingung, "siapa perempuan itu?".

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 3. Dikit? Memang, awalnya mau ngasih tahu siapa perempuan itu. Cuman ya, jadi rahasia aja dech biar pada penasaran xixixi~

Oh ya, Nacchan juga mau bikin fanfic baru, tokoh nya para member SKE48+AKB48+OC. Jadi, di tunggu aja ya, tolong di baca. Dan cerita ini tetap berlanjut! Ingat, tetap berlanjut! Cuman jarang update gara-gara URUSAN SEKOLAH. Oke, semuanya, jangan lupa Review ya~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai-hai Minna-san tachi!~ Nacchan kembali dengan Chapter baru di FF ini~ Gomen ne lama Update, sekarang kalian bisa membaca Chapter 4~! Oke, balas Review-nya dibawah ya~**

**Heart and Filia**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Always Hiro Mashima-sama**

**Genre: Friendship/Family**

**WARNING(!): OOC, Typo(s),Abal-abal,Gaje,dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

**Jude POV (Flashback Story)**

"Li..Lisa!?" seruku kaget. Ya, gadis berambut putih panjang ini bernama Lisa, Lisa Miveheart. Walaupun dari kecil kami sudah ditunangkan, akan tetapi, aku tidak terlalu menyukainya. Lagipula, aku juga sudah mempunya seorang isteri. Tapi, jika Lisa datang, artinya...

"Jude, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lisa. Aku mengangguk. "Oke, siapkan pesta pernikahan!" perintahnya kepada para pembantunya yang ikut. "Baik, Nyonya!" seru para pembantunya dan mulai bekerja entah kemana. 'A..apa maksudmu!?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu. "Apa kau lupa, Jude?" tanyanya menoleh ke arahku, "kita adalah tunangan, dan besok kita akan menikah". "Apa!?" Layla menutup mulutnya seakan tidak percaya, air matanya keluar. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, melirik. Ia segera berlari menjauh, menuju taman belakang.

Aku merasa sangat bersalah. Lisa mulai menceloteh, tapi tidak ku dengarkan. Yang ku perhatikan sekarang adalah, bagaimana cara mengatasi permasalahan ini? Dan, tidak sampai menyakiti kedua wanita ini?

* * *

****Pernikahan berlangsung dengan sempurna. Tapi, tidak dengan hari-hariku. Saat ku ingin memperkenalkan Layla, dengan yang sejujurnya. Layla malah berbohong. "Aku Layla, pelayan pribadi Tuan Jude" jawab Layla ketika ditanya oleh Lisa. "Oh, senang bertemu denganmu, namaku Lisa Miveheart, panggil saja Lisa" kata Lisa. "Baik, Nyonya" kata Layla.

Menyedihkan, kenapa ia harus berbohong? Aku tahu, untuk kebaikan aku dan Lisa. Walaupun itu, menyakiti hatinya. Setelah beberapa hari menikah dengan Lisa, ia pun hamil. Layla juga mengabarkan sesuatu yang menggembirakan. Ia juga tengah mengandung Putri-ku. Aku senang, juga bingung atas hal ini. Tapi, ya sudahlah, aku memang mengharapkan anak dari isteri-ku.

Bulan berganti bulan. Kandungan keduanya sudah mencapai 7 bulan. Dan, 2 bulan lagi, mereka melahirkan anak-anakku. Dan kulihat, Lisa dan Layla akrab dan tidak ada permusuhan. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, walau ada sedikit kekhawatiran.

Suatu hari, Layla sedang membereskan perpustakaan. "Uwaa~~~" keseimbangan tidak ia dapat. Tangga yang sedang ia naiki terjatuh, begitu juga dirinya. Aku yang kebetulan ada disana, segera menangkap Layla yang terjatuh. Buku yang ia pegang berserakan dilantai. "Kau tidak apa?' tanyaku. "Aku baik-baik saja kok" jawab Layla. "Betulkah?" tanyaku lagi, tentu saja aku sangat khawatir. "Aku baik-baik saja kok, tenang..." jawabnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku tenang, kau adalah isteriku! Tentu saja aku sangat khawatir!" ucapku dengan nada tinggi.

Lisa yang sedang menelusuri lorong-lorong rumah, mendengar ucapanku. Ia membuka pintu perpustakaan, "kau barusan bilang apa, Jude?". Pandangan kami sekarang tertuju pada Lisa, "Lisa". "Barusan kau bilang apa, Jude?" ia mendekati ku. "Sebenarnya, Layla adalah Isteriku, bukan pelayan pribadiku!" jawabku terus terang. "Betulkah...?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Betul" aku mengangguk mantap, walaupun didalam diriku panik dan tidak menyangkan kata-kata itu akan terucap dari mulutku. Begitu juga Layla, ia tampak panik sekali. Takut terjadi sesuatu atas keharmonisan keluarga yang kubangun dengan Lisa.

Ia menundukan kepalanya. "It's Amazing!" serunya tiba-tiba sambil mengancungkan jempolnya. "Eh..?" kami menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu? Ini sangat keren! Jadikan rame, lagipula Layla orangnya baik dan juga cantik, pantas saja kau menikahinya, ia kan Jude!" serunya, ia memang cewek yang cukup cerewet. "I..iya..." aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Dan, keluargaku yang baru ini tidak ada permusuhan. Semua harmonis. Hingga waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba. Keduanya akhirnya melahirkan anak perempuan yang sudah kunanti. Lisa melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan berambut putih. Sedangkan Layla, melahirkan seorang bayi berambut pirang yang cantik.

Tapi, tiba-tiba kami diserang oleh sekelompok penyihir. Lisa dan Layla segera beraksi, mereka juga seorang penyihir. Lisa dapat berubah menjadi bentuk Dewi. Dan, ia berubah menjadi Dewi Air. Sedangkan Layla seorang Pembantai Naga, juga bisa memakai sihir Celestial. Ia memakai kekuatan Dragon Force, dan berubah menjadi Setengah Naga Cahaya. "Jude, jagalah putri-putri kami" pinta Layla. "Baik" kataku memeluk kedua putri ku.

Layla dan Lisa pun mulai bertarung. Layla juga memanggil Aquarius dan Cancer untuk membantu dirinya dan Lisa. "Auman..." Layla meluncurkan serangannya, "Naga Cahaya!". Cahaya yang besar meluncur ke arah penyihir-penyihir itu. Banyak yang kalah telak karena serangan itu. "Bagus, Layla" puji Lisa. "Terima kasih, Lisa" kata Layla.

Tapi, pemimpin mereka meluncurkan serangan yang sangat besar. Kekuatan kegelapan yang sangat besar. "Bagaimana ini, Lisa?" tanya Layla. "Mungkin hanya cara ini bisa mengalahkannya" gumam Lisa. "Apa maksudmu, Lis?" tanya Layla. "Maafkan aku Layla, tolong jaga anakku" jawab Lisa. "Li..Lisa?" Layla menatapnya cemas.

Lisa memegang tongkat Dewi Air-nya. Lalu, muncul lingkaran mantar biru dibawah kaki Lisa dan Pemimpin itu. "Li..Lisa, apa..yang kau lakukan?" tanya Layla. Lisa menoleh ke arah Layla, "jaga mereka oke, Layla". Lisa fokus pada targetnya. Kekuatansihir yang besar, menyebabkan berhembusnya angin yang kuat. Ia mumengucapkan mantar. Dan, cahaya biru semakin terang. "Sayonara Layla,Jude..." ucap Lisa. "Li..sa.." Layla menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya karena cahaya yang sangat terang. "Lisa!" teriakku.

* * *

**~(To Be Continued)~**

* * *

Akhirnya, Chapter 4 Selesai juga. Bagaimana? Apakah memuaskan? Lama-lama makin dikit ya Chapternya, hehehe...~ Oke, ini balasan Reviewnya

**NShawol566**

Yup, putih dan panjang, tentu saja ada hubungan dengan Lisanna. Jadi, apakah rasa penasaranmu sudah teratasi dengan hadisnya Chap 4?

**Pidachan99**

Bisa jadi Bisa Jadi! Suka-suka Nacchan dong TBC-nya dimana aja, hehehe~  
Penasaran ya? Jadi, Apakah Chap 4 ini sangat membantu untuk mengatasi penasaranmu?

Dan itu dia, thanks udah Review dan tunggu Chap selanjutnya ya~ Arigatou Gozaimasu *Maaf kalau kependekan*


	5. Chapter 5

Alloha Minna-san tachi!~ Gomen ne update-nya lama T-T Oke! Sekarang Nacchan akan membalas Review-annya~

**Pidachan99**

Gak salah, ya betulah itu ibunya Lisanna, kan udh diterangin di chap sblumnya (Pidachan: *mudung di pojokan* Nacchan marah, Nacchan: Eh, gak kok! Sius!) Oke~!

**Maypavita**

Thanks ya~ Oke, akan Nacchan lanjut!

**nshawol566**

Misteri? Thanks ya Bella, oh ya, aku penasaran sama kelanjutan Like a Mother sama KKFT, tolong lanjutin ya~

Oke, semua sudah Nacchan balas. Sekarang, waktunya membaca Chapter 5~~!

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Kalau emang iya punya Nacchan, bakal Nacchan nikahin NaLu dan buat cerita anak-anak mereka ^W^**

**WARNING(!): OOC, TYPO, ABAL, GAJE, DAN YANG LAINNYA**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Jude POV (Flashback Story)**

Cahaya itu memudar. Dan kekuatan kegelapan yang sangat besar itu telah terkunci di sebuah liontin. "Lisa..." aku mememandang nya tak percaya. Ia mengorbankan dirinya untuk mengunci kekuatan itu. "Dasar..." Layla mengepal tangannya, "Aquarius!". Aquarius mengangguk, lalu menciptakan gelombang yang sangat besar. "AUMAN NAGA CAHAYA!" teriak Layla. Ia mengeluarkan cahaya yang dahsyat dari mulutnya sehingga memusnahkan sekelompok penyihir itu.

Aquarius dan Cancer kembali ke alam mereka. Layla berubah menjadi semula dan mengambil liontin itu. "Lisa..." Layla memandang liontin itu. "SUdah, jangan bersedih, kita akan menjalankan amanatnya" ujar ku. Layla mengangguk dan membawa kedua bayi itu ke dalam.

* * *

"Jadi, siapakah nama si Pirang ini?" tanya Layla.

"Tnetu saja, Lucy" jawabku.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan si Putih ini?"

"Hm..." aku bergumam berpikir nama yang cocok, "Lisanna!"

"Lisanna?"

"Iya, Lisanna, dulu, Lisa pernah bilang, jika kami berdua telah menikah dan mempunyai anak, jika perempuan kami namakan dia Anna. Jadi, aku gabungkan nama Lisa dan Anna menjadi Lisanna"

"Oh, nama yang cantik, Lisanna..."

"Heartfilia"

"Eh, Heartfilia?"

"Iya, HeartFilia"

"Kenapa Heartfilia?"

"Nama belakang Lisa, Miveheart, sedangkan kamu Filia. Jadi kugabungkan menjadi satu kedua nama belakang itu, Heart didepan karena Lisanna lebih tua 5 menit dari Lucy"

"Oh, Heartfilia, jadi sekarang, kita menjadi keluarga Heartfilia?"

"Ya, begitulah"

Layla menggendong Lisanna, sedangkan aku Lucy. "Selamat datang di dunia sayang, bersenang-senanglah bersama Heartfilia" bisik Layla.

**End Jude POV (Flashback Story)**

"Apa? Jadi selama ini kita..." Lisanna menoleh ke arah Lucy, "adalah saudara!?" Lucy menoleh ke arah Lisanna. "HEEE!? APA!?" teriak keduanya.

"Sa...sangat tidak mungkin!"

"Ta..tapi inilah kenyataannya!"

"Kasihan sekali dirimu, Anna!"

"Hiks...Mamaku...sudah...meninggal...hiks..."

"Sabar, Anna, sabar..." Lucy mengelus punggung Lisanna.

"Tapi, aku senang juga"

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Karena impianku terwujud!" Lisanna berbinar-binar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Akhirnya, aku menjadi seorang kakak!"

"Oh..." Lucy sweatdrop dengan kakak-nya itu.

"Ne, ne, Lucy-san"

"Nani?"

"Apa aku juga bisa menggunakan sihir Mamaku?"

"Hmm..." Lucy berpikir, "mungkin saja bisa"

"Aku ingin mencoba-nya!"

"Eh, Anna-nee!" seru Lucy membolak-balik halaman DIary Papa-nya itu.

"Nani yo, Lucky-san?" Lisanna mendekati adiknya itu.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

"Tapi, kau memanggilku Anna!"

"Hah..." Lucy menghela nafas, "baiklah".

"Ada apa, Lucy-san?"

"Masih ada kelanjutannya!"

"Eh, mana mana?"

"Ini..." Lucy menunjukkan lanjutan cerita tadi.

**Jude POV (Flashback Story)**

Setelah meninggalnya Lisa, kami hidup tentram. Banyak kebahagian menyinari hari-hari kami. Lisanna dan Lucy yang masih bayi tumbuh menjadi seorang bayi yang lucu, mungil, cantik dan imut. Liontin itu kami jaga rapat-rapat agar tidak berada di tangan yang salah. Tapi, suatu hari, kami diserang lagi oleh sekelompok penyihir yang dulu menyerang kami. Kami berhasil, akan tetapi, penyerangan sekelompok penyihir itu membuat Lisanna mengilang. Isak tangis memenuhi keluarga kami. Layla tak kunjung berhneti menangis. Ia ketakutan, ia telah berjanji pada Lisa untuk menjaga anak-nya itu. Aku mencoba menenangkannya, akan tetapi tidak berhasil. Lucy pun ikut menangis.

**End Jude POV (Flashback Story)**

"Oh, gitu"

"Pantas saja kita tidak tahu bahwa kita ini saudara"

"Walaupun bukan dari ibu yang sama"

"Iya"

"Hei, Lucky!"

"Apa!?" Lucy menoleh ke arah Lisanna.

"Aku menemukan buku mantra!"

"Mana, mana?" Lucy segera mendekati kakaknya.

"Ini buku mantra milik Mamaku"

"Lalu, milik mamaku?"

"Mungkin, ini" Lisanna memberikan sebuah buku bersampul kuning tua kepada Lucy, berdebu.

"Ugh...uhuk..uhuk...berdebu!"

"Namanya juga gudang!"

"IYa iya" Lucy membuka buku itu, "mantra yang hebat!".

"KEREN!" teriak Lisanna sambil melihat buku Mantra milik Mamanya.

"Mungkin, kita bisa menggunakan kekuatan sihir ini sesekali!" ujar Lucy menoleh ke arah Lisanna.

"Iya, sungguh mantra yang keren!" seru Lisanna dengan wajah gembira.

"Hei, kau dengar itu, Lisanna?" Lucy mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Mendengar apa?" Lisanna menatap bingung adiknya itu.

"Suara pertarungan!" Lucy memasang muka kaget.

"Dimana?"

"Dari arah atas, ayo! Kita segera melihatnya!" Lucy berlari menuju ke atas.

"Hei, tunggu aku! Lucky~!" Lisanna mengikuti Lucy yang berlari menuju atas.

* * *

Lucy dan Lisanna keluar drai Heartfilia Konzern. Ia melihat teman-temannya sednag bertarung dengan..."Oracion Seis!". "Lucy! Lisanna!" seru Natsu menoleh ke arah keduanya. "Kalian tidak apa?" tanya Lucy sembari berlari menuju Natsu yang diikuti Lisanna. "Kami tidak apa, tapi..." jawab Natsu. "Liontinnya sudah mereka miliki!" jawab Erza. "Eh, NANI!?" Lucy kaget setengah mati. "Tidak mungkin!" Mata Lisanna terbelalak mendengarnya. "Anna, bukunya!" pinta Lucy. "Anna?" Natsu memandang Lucy dengan tatapan bingung. "Nih" Lisanna memberikan buku mantra Layla kepada Lucy.

Lucy membuka buku mantra itu, "Anna, bagaimana kalau kita...melakukannya sekarang?".

"Lakukan sekarang?" tanya Lisanna bingung.

"Iya" Lucy mengangguk mantap.

"Hm..." Lisanna berpikir sejenak, "oke, Lucky! Ayo kita lakukan!"

"Ayo, Anna!" Lucy mengangguk mantap.

"Melakukan apa?" Natsu menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan tatapan bingung. Cahaya biru dan cahaya kuning mengitari Lisanna serta Lucy. "A..apa yang terjadi, Natsu?"tanya Erza. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Natsu. Cahaya biru dan cahaya kuning itu menghilang. Lisanna sekarang berdandan seperti seorang Dewi Air. Sedangkan Lucy seperti setengah Naga Cahaya. "A..apa yang terjadi, Lucy?" tanya Happy. "Lihat dan pelajari, ayo Anna-nee!" Lucy menoleh ke arah Lisanna. "Ayo, Lucky!" Lisanna tersenyum penuh kemenangan kepada Lucy.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

Akhirnya~~~ Nacchan selesai menulis Chappie 5~! Jadi, bagaimana permisa? Apakah anda puas dengan Chap 5 ini?

OKe, sampai ketemu lagi Minna-san tachi!~


	6. Chapter 6

Hai ho! Nacchan kembali lagi~! Bentar lagi habis nih fic-nya (bisa jadi bisa jadi!) Aduh, Nacchan males balas Review! #PLAK #DITENDANG PARA READERS, Nacchan balasnya di bawah ya~ OKe, tanpa basa basi lagi, inilah Chap 6!

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Genre: Friendship/Family**

**WARNING(!): GAJE BIN ABAL, TYPO, DAN KEAJAIBAN LAINNYA**

**REMEBER!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

"Auman Naga Cahaya!"

"Gelombang Samudra!"

Lucy dan Lisanna mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan yang mereka pelajari secara singkat dari buku mantra milik kedua ibu mereka. "Apa kau butuh bantuan, Anna?" Lucy menunjukkan kunci Aquarius. "Boleh saja!" Lisanna membuat bola air. "Kupanggil kau, AQUARIUS!" seru Lucy memanggil Aquarius.

Muncullah Aquarius di hadapan keduanya, "kenapa kau memanggilku, pirang?". "Tolong bantu kakakku ini, oke" jawab Lucy. "Kakakmu?" Aquarius menoleh ke arah Lisanna, "Lisa!". "Tambahkan Anna dibelakang" Lisanna membenarkan ucapan Aquarius. "Ka..kamu...anaknya Lisa, bukan?" tanya Aquarius sambil tergagap. "Iya" Lisanna tersenyum ke arah Aquarius. "Baiklah, akan ku bantu kau!" ujar Aquarius.

Aquarius membuat gelombang yang dahsyat dan Lisanna membantunya dengan pusaran air yang ia buat. Lucy mencampurkan Auman Naga Cahaya-nya pada kekuatan Air tersebut. Kekuatan yang hebat itu berhasil menghantam Oracion Seis dan membuat cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan.

Cahaya itupun pudar. Anggota Oracion Seis pun tidak ditemukan di TKP. "Mereka...hilang...begitu saja?" tanya Natsu. "Sangat tidak mungkin!" tutur Gray. "Berhasil!" Lucy dan Lisanna ber-tos ria. Aquarius mengambil liontin yang tadi berada di tangan Oracion Seis. Lalu berjalan ke arah Lisanna. "Lebih baik kau menjaganya, Lisanna" Aquarius menyerahkan liontin itu ke Lisanna. "Eh, ke..kenapa aku?" tanya Lisanna. "Karena, yang membuat liontin ini kan ibumu" jawab Lucy. Lisanna menerima liontin itu. "Aku pergi dulu, Lisanna, Layla" Aquarius kembali ke alamnya. "Ayo, kita serahkan liontin itu ke Nagato" Erza menepuk pelan pundak Lisanna. Lisanna menoleh ke belakang, "oke".

* * *

"Terima kasih telah mengembalikannya padaku...siapa namamu?" tanya Nagato. "Lisanna S-" ucapan Lisanna terpotong. "Lisanna Miveheart" jawab Lucy setengah berbisik sambil memegang pundak dan pergelangan tangan Lisanna. "Mi..Miveheart!?" seru Nagato kaget. "Iya" Lucy mengangguk mantap. "Le..lebih baik kau menyimpan ini" Nagato menyerahkan liontin itu kepada Lisanna. "Eh, ke..kenapa?" tanya Lisanna cukup kaget. "Kamu keturunan Miveheart, yang mengurung kekuatan jahat di liontin ini, lebih baik kamu yang menyimpannya" jawab Nagato. "A..Arigatou Gozaimasu!" seru Lisanna. "Domo, dan ini bayaran kalian" Nagato mengasih bayaran kepada Lucy. Lucy yang antusias segera melihat isi kantong tersebut. Matanya bebrinar, senyuman bahagia merekah di wajahnya. "ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!" teriak Lucy sambil membungkuk. "Hehehe...domo-domo" nyengir Nagato. "Kami permisi dulu" Lisanna dan Lucy membungkuk.

Mereka keluar dari rumah itu. Diluar sudah menunggu Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray dan juga Juvia. "Kenapa kau tidak mengembalikan liontinnya?" tanya Erza mengerutkan kening. "Aku dikasih kepercayaan untuk menyimpannya" jawab Lisanna. "Oh, kalau begitu, lebih baik kita segera kembali ke guild!" ujar Erza. "Ayo!" seru semua semangat.

* * *

Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasa. Tapi, ada satu keganjalan. Kadang-kadang Lucy memanggil Lisanna 'Anna' atau 'Nee-san'. Itu membuat anggota guild penasaran, penuh tanda tanya besar. Ketika ditanya, biasanya Lucy menjawab 'Aku sudah menagnggapnya sebagai Nee-san dan membuat panggilan untuknya'. Tapi, jawabn itu tidak bisa memuaskan para anggota yang haus akan misteri.

Dan sebentar lagi ulang tahun Lisanna dan Lucy. 4 hari lagi. Malam hari ini, Natsu dan Happy melakukan kebiasaannnya. "Luce!" panggil Natsu yang masuk lewat jendela bersama Happy. "Hei, masuk lewat pintu napa!?" omel Lucy. "Hehehe..." Natsu memberikan cengiran khasnya. "Hm...bau masakan!" penciuman Happy ternyata setajam anjing. "Eh, tapi kenapa kau disini Luce?" tanya Natsu bingung. "Karena yang masak kan, Lisanna" jawab Lucy. "Lisanna disini?" tanya Happy. "Iya" Lucy mengangguk mantap.

"Lucy~! Makanan sudah siap!" panggil Lisanna dari arah ruang makan. "Baik,!" Lucy segera menghampiri Lisanna. Natsu dan Happy mengikuti Lucy saja. "Ini dia makan malamnya" tutur Lisanna. "Mm...kelihatannya enak!" ujar Lucy duduk di kursi, "tapi kenapa 3 piring?". "Satunya lagi untuk Natsu" jawab Lisanna. "Untukku?" Natsu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Iya" Lisanna mengangguk mantap. "Terima kasih!" Natsu langsung cerah berseri-seri dan menyambar makanannya. "UNtukku?" tanya Happy. "Tunggu sebentar" Lisanna berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil sepiring ikan mentah. Happy langsung ngiler yang membuat Lucy jijik. "Ini untukmu" Lisanna menaruh piring itu di atas meja makan. "Terima kasih, Anna!~" Happy menyambar ikannya dan ikut-kutan memanggil 'Anna'. Lisanna hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

* * *

Lisanna berjalan menuju Fairy Hills. "Malam Lisanna, kamu darimana?" tanya Mirajane yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Dari rumah Lucy" jawab Lisanna.

"Oh..."

"Mira-nee,"

"Nani yo, Lisanna?"

"Tidak jadi deh"

"Tidak apa, kasih tahu aja"

"Tidak usah, ini juga bukan hal yang penting"

"Tidak apa, katakan saja, Lisanna!"

"Mm...baiklah.." Lisanna mengambil nafas.

Mirajane menatapnya dengan serius sekaligus penasaran.

"Apakah aku bukan adikmu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau adalah adikku, Lisanna!"

"Bukan, maksudku..." Lisanna menelan ludahnya, "apa aku benar-benar adikmu? Adik kandungmu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku...hanya ingin bertanya..."

Mirajane memalingkan mukanya, "sebenarnya...kamu bukan adik kandungku"

"Lalu, kau bertemu aku darimana?"

"Begini ceritanya..."

**~TO BE CONTINUE~**

**Balas Review:**

**Reka Amelia : **Okey!

**Ai Dragneel: **Thanks, oke, Ganbarimasu!

Ini Nacchan sebenarnya malas melanjutkannya, jadi hasilnya pendek dech T-T)\ Maafkan Nacchan ya semuanya, tapi Nacchan janji akan menyelesaikan fic ini! Tenang saja~ Jangan lupa Review ya minna-san!


	7. Chapter 7

HAI HO!~~! Nacchan desu! ^0^)/ Dan kali ini Nacchan membawa kardus. Liat yuk isinya *buka kardus* WAH! Chap 7! Tapi, sebelumnya, Nacchan balas Review dulu daripada lupa #Tadi dikira belum di balas Reveiw-nya di chap sblmnya -_-"

**Pidachan99**

Tidak apa, santai aja bro, yang penting bro udh balas fic ane ^0^)~ Emg ia #Kena tabok Pida-chan ampe mental ke Saturnus (syukur" gk mental ke Matahari, bisa mati kedinginan(?)) Gk tau jga sih *garuk-garuk kepala* (yg bkn engkau yg gk tau engkau-_-") Ha'i *hormat*

**Ai****Dragnell**

Iyup! Cerita Lisanna dmn dia ditemukan oleh Mirajane ^0^)/ Penasaran ya? Ohoho~ Sabar! Ganbarimasu, Ai-chan!

Tanpa basa-basi, ini dia...

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**Genre: Friendship/Family**

**WARNING(!): GAJE BIN ABAL, TIDAK BERMUTU, TYPO, OOC, DE EL EL**

**ReMeMbEr!**

**DoN't LiKe DoN't ReAd!**

* * *

**Mirajane POV (Flashback Story)**

Waktu itu, aku dan Elfman sedang berjalan menyusuri hutan. Hujan turun dengan cukup deras. Hanya dengan sehelai daun yang besar kami berlindung diri. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara tangisan bayi.

"Mira-nee, kau mendengarnya?" tanya Elfman.

"Iya, aku mendengarnya!" jawabku.

"Suaranya berasal dari sana!" Elfman menunjuk ke arah sebuah semak-semak.

Aku memberikan sehelai daun itu kepada Elfman. Aku segera berlari menuju semak-semak itu bersama Elfman. Aku menyingkirkan daun-daun yang mengganggu. Suara itu semakin keras. SREK...! Aku menyingkirkan daun-daun itu. Mataku terbelalak, begitu juga Elfman. Kami berdua melihat..."seorang bayi!".

Aku segera menggendong bayi putih itu. "Kenapa ada orang yang menelantarkannya?" tanya Elfman.

"Sepertinya ia tidak ditelantarkan!" jawabku mengelus rambut putihnya.

"Lalu?"

"Sepertinya, bayi ini terkena serangan sekelompok penyihir!"

"Penyihir?"

"Iya, orang taunya melindunginya sepertinya, dan tak sengaja, ia hilang karena para sekelompok penyihir itu!"

"Oh...kasihannya!"

"Iya, kasihan sekali dirimu..."

"Jadi, siapa namanya, Nee-san?"

"Ng..." aku memperhatikan tubuh mungilnya. Lalu, ada sesuatu yang mengkilap, segera kulihat. Sebuah kalung bertuliskan Lisanna, "namanya...Lisanna"

"Lisanna?"

"Iya"

"Nama yang bagus! Dan, ia resmi menjadi adikku!"

"Iya, selamat datang, Lisanna Strauss" aku tersenyum pada dirimu yang mungil itu.

**End Mirajane POV (Flashback Story)**

"Oh~" Lisanna ber-oh ria.

"Ya, jadi begitulah ceritanya" kata Mirajane.

"Kalu bertuliskan Lisanna, kau masih menyimpannya, Mira-nee?"

"Tentu saja, sebentar ku ambilkan!" Mirajane meninggalkan Lisanna untuk sesaat. Lalu kembali dengan sebuah kalung berbentuk hati berwarna emas. Ia memberikannya pada Lisanna.

Lisanna memperhatikannya dengan serius. Ia main asal, mencoba kalau-kalau kalung itu.."bisa dibuka!?"

"Eh?" Mirajane mendekatinya.

Lisanna segera melihat isi kalung itu. Disebelah kiri, terdapat gambar Lisa, Jude dan dirinya. Sedangkan di sebelah kanan terdapat gambar Layla, Jude dan Lucy. Di atas gambar Lisa and Family terdapat tulisan 'HEART' sednag kan Layla and Family, 'FILIA'. Dibawah gambar Lisa terdapat tulisan 'LISANNA'. Sedangkan Layla, 'LUCY'.

"Apa maksudnya, itu?" tanya Mirajane.

"Yang ini (nunjuk gambar Lisa+Family) adalah ayah dan ibuku, kalau yang ini (nunjuk gambar Layla+Family) gambar ibu Lucy dan ayahku"

"Ternyata, Ayahmu playboy ya!"

"Bukan, Ayah kena Amnesia dan lupa ibuku bahwa adalah tunangannya, padahal ia sudah menikah dengan ibu Lucy"

"Oh.." Mirajane ber-oh ria. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding, "eh, sudah malam! Lebih baik kau tidur!"

"Eh, iya, aku kekamarku ya, nee-san! Oyasumi!" Lisanna berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Oyasumi!" sapa Mirajane, "sekarang, aku akan pergi sebentar membeli makan buat sarapan nanti!".

* * *

Brr...malam dingin sekali. Beruntung Mirajane memakai syal+jaket kena overdosis tebal+sarung tangan yang keoverdosisan banget. Ia membawa 3 kantong plastik. "Malam ini dingin sekali..." tutur Mirajane menghembuskan nafasnya, "aku harus cepat kembali!".

Mirajane berlari menuju Fairy Hills agar tidak mati kedinginan. Ia menaruh kantong belanjaan di dapur Fairy Hills. Ia mulai memasukkan barang-barang ke kulkas ataupun ke lemari. Setelah siap ia kembali kekamar.

Ia membuka sarung tangan, syal dan jaketnya. Ia main lempar ke arah meja belajarnya. "Hah..." Mirajane merebahkan diri ke kasurnya. Ia melihat kesekeliling kamarnya. "Huh.." ia melirik ke kalender. 2 hari setelah hari ini ia lingkari dengna spidol merah. Merasa tidak kelihatan, ia berjalan mendektai kalendernya.

Ia menatap sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "2 hari lagi...ulang tahun...Lisanna dan Lucy!" seru Mirajane kaget. Itu artinya, adik angkatnya dan Lucy akan berumur 18 tahun 2 hari lagi. "Aku harus siapkan sesuatu!" tutur Mirajane dengan senyuman iblisnya.

* * *

Pagi itu, seluruh anggota guild tengah berbincang di dalam guild tanpa Lucy dan Lisanna.

"Ide yang bagus, Mira!" tutur Laki.

"Aku sangat menyukainya!" seru Levy.

"Aku akan pergi dulu!" seru Erza.

"Mau ngapain?" tanya Mirajane.

"Beli Strawberry Cake!" Erza langsung kabur membeli kudapan kesukaannya.

"Dasar..." Gray menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan memulainya?" tanya Bisca.

"Sekarang, nah, Natsu, Happy, Levy, Wendy, Romeo, Charle kalian sibukkan Lucy dan Lisanna! Jangan sampai mendekati Guild!" bisik Mirajane.

"Baik!" seru Tim Pengganggu L2.

"Oke, sekarang kalian pergi! Yang lain, ayo bersiap!" tuntun Mirajane.

"YOKAI!" teriak semuanya.

* * *

Dilain tempat, Lucy dan Lisanna tengah berbincang menuju guild. "Ohayou! Lucky! Anna!" seru Happy terbang menuju mereka.

"Oh, hai Happy!" sapa Lucy.

"Ohayou, Happy!" sapa Lisanna.

"Lucy! Lisanna!" seru Natsu berlari ke arah mereka diikuti anggota TIm Pengganggu L2.

"Ada apa, Natsu?" tanya Lucy.

"Kerjakan misi ini yuk!" ajak Natsu.

"Eh, tapi kami mau ke Gu-"

"AyO! Kita menuju stasiun!" Natsu menarik kedua gadis itu.

"Eh, Cho..chotto! Natsu!" seru Lucy.

Para Tim Pengganggu L2 segera menyeret Lucy dan Lisanna menuju stasiun. Sementara itu, di guild, semua orang sibuk. "_Berjuanglah, Tim pengganggu L2!_" batin Mirajane dalam hati. Emang mereka mau iut PD III -_-"

**To Be Continued~!**

Oke, itulah untuk chap kali ini. Mohon dimaafkan bila sedikit, dan...

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA MINNA-SAN! ^O^)/


	8. Chapter 8

Nacchan desu! Lagi males tpi...bikin chap 8 jga-_-" okey, skrg Nacchan akan membalas Review! ^0^)/

**Ai Dragneel**

Ktawa trus nih Ai-chan, nanti giginya kering lho :v Okay! Saran di trima! Natsu HARUS, MESTI, KUDU , WAJIB mabuk di akhir chap #PLAK #DITINJU AMA NATSU. Hiks...iya..hiks...critanya..hiks...mau...habis... HUWAAAA T-T)\ (yg bkn crita siapa yg nangis siapa-_-") Ganbarimasu!

**Pidachan99**

Halo Pida-chan! Tim yang bertugas untuk mengganggu si L2 alias Lucy and Lisanna~! OKe oke, ini lgi dlm proses! Ng..etto...mungkin tak ada kyk gitu, tpi...Pidachan memberi Nacchan ide untuk bkn ide fic baru! Si Lisanna menyukai Natsu, tpi Natsu menyukai Lucy dan Lucy emg suka menyukai si Rambut Pinky itu^w^)V Ini bkn api bro, fic_-"

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship/Family**

**Disclaimer: Ohohho~ Tentu saja ane #PLAK #DITINJU SELURUH ANGGOTA FAIRY TAIL Maksud...ane...Oom ane...*nyawa melayang***

**WARNING(!): Menunya s'peti biasa mbok, ada OOC, trus trus, gw pesen itu tuh, Typo! Jangan lupa jus Gaje ditambah gorengannya yang Abal itu!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Sepulang dari misi...

"Misinya cepet banget yah, gak kayak biasa!" tutur Lucy.

"Setuju! Setuju!" Lisanna mengangguk-angguk setuju!

"Eh, kami ke guild dulu ya, bye bye!" Lucy menarik tangan Lisanna menuju guild.

"Eh, Cho..chotto, Lucy-nee, Lisanna-nee!" cegah Romeo.

"Ada apa, Romeo-kun?" tanya Lucy menoleh ke arah Romeo.

Romeo mendekati Lucy dan Lisanna sambil membisikkan sesuatu. Lucy dan Lisanna hanya berkomentar dengan menganggguk atau mengucapkan "Ohh~","Eh..."dan lainnya.

Wendy, Happy dan Natsu hanya memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku yakin suatu hal yang berhubungan dengan Wendy!" bisik Levy. Charle hanya mengangguk-ngangguk setuju.

"Oke, Romeo! Ayo jalan!" seru Lisanna menarik tangan Romeo.

"Eh...~!" Romeo berusaha menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Lisanna.

"Kami pergi dulu ya, ja ne~!" Lucy melambai ke arah yang lain lalu berlari mengikuti Lisanna dan Romeo.

"Mereka mau kemana, Natsu?" tanya Happy.

"Kalau sampai mendekati Guild kita bisa mati!" Natsu mulai panik karena takut nyawanya melayang nari-nari di angkasa raya(?)

"Kalau gitu, ayo ikuti mereka!" seru Levy.

"Ayo!" seru semuanya kecuali Charle.

"Hah.." Charle hanya mendesah.

* * *

"Mereka ngapain masuk toko itu?" tanya Natsu.

"Tentu saja untuk membeli boneka!" jawab Levy.

"Boneka? Untuk?" tanya Wendy.

"Tentu saja untuk gadis berambut biru yang panjang ini!" Levy mencubit pipi Wendy lalu melepaskan cubitannya.

"Eh, u..untukku?" Wendy langsung blushing.

"Tentu saja, kau kan pacarnya Romeo!" jawab Levy.

"Apa!? Wendyku pacaran dengan anak Macau!? Sangat tidak mungkin!" seru Charle setengah mati

"Itu kenyataannya, iya kan, Wendy?" Levy menoleh ke Wendy.

"Ba..bagaimana...kau...tahu?" tanya Wendy dengan wajah semerah kulit apel.

"APA!? JADI BENER KAU PACARAN DENGAN ANAK SI PEMABUK!?" teriak Charle.

"WOI! BISING!" teriak Levy di depan telinga Charle.

"DIAM KAU BIRU!" teriak Charle.

"APA KAU, PUTIH!?" teriak Levy.

"Hei, nanti kita ketahuan!" seru Natsu.

Langsung saja kedua alien di atas #DITUMBUK_BAKAR ama LeChar diam. Mereka melihat Lucy, Lisanna dan Romeo keluar toko. Romeo membawa bonek berukuran sedang berwarna biru. "Ayo!" Natsu memberikan isyarat untuk mengikuti mereka.

Tujuan selanjutnya L2 dan Romeo ialah toko baju. Lucy dan Lisanna memilah-milih baju yang bagus untuk Romeo hingga menemukan satu baju yang sangat pantas. Tak mau ketinggalan, Levy dan Charle memilih dress yang cantik untuk Wendy. Setelah itu, Lucy dan Lisanna menuju suatu restauran. Lucy berbincang-bincang dengan pemilik restauran itu.

"Mereka lagi ngapain?" tanya Wendy.

"Entahlah, tapi itu sesuatu yang bagus untukmu Wendy!" jawab Levy.

"Hei lihat! Lucy sedang berlari menuju ke arah kita!" tunjuk Happy.

"Kita harus pura-pura sedang berjalan-jalan!" seru Charle.

Ke-5 makhluk itu dengan cepat berpura-pura tengah berjalan-jalan. Lucy menoleh ke kanan-kirinya hingga melihat lurus kedepan. "Ah! Wendy-san!" seru Lucy.

Wendy dan yang lain menoleh ke arah Lucy, "ada apa, Lucy-san?"

"Ikut aku!" Lucy menarik tangan Wendy.

"Eh...~!" Wendy berusaha untuk menyamakan langkahanya dengan Lucy.

"Mereka mau kemana?" tanya Natsu.

"Suatu hal yang baik!" jawab Levy tersenyum.

* * *

"KYAAA~! Mereka romantis kebangetan! Pasangan serasi!" seru Charle OOC

"Perasaan tadi lo nyaris mati gara-gara mereka pacaran!" Levy memandang datar Charle.

"Oke, aku ingin pulang dulu! Ayo Anna!" ajak Lucy.

"Ayo Lucky!" Lisanna mengikuti adiknya tersayang itu.

"Natsu!" Happy menoleh ke arah Happy.

"Hmm..." Natsu mengangguk. Lalu keduanya pergi entah kemana. "HUWAAA~! KENAPA GUE DITINGGALIN SENDIRIAN!?" tangisan Levy meledak.

* * *

"Hah...aku capek sekali!" Lucy duduk dan tiduran di ranjangnya. Ia berbalik badan dan membuka matanya,

"Hai Luce!" sapa sosok manusia berambut pink dengan seekor kucing yang nyempil.

"UWAAAAA!" teriak Lucy yang cetar membahana kebadaian sampe-sampe cangkir yang Lisanna pegang retak

"Ya ampun, Lucy-ku, suaramu cetar banget sih sampe burung pada mati, ck...ck...ck..." gumam Lisanna.

"Nga...ngapain kalian disini!?" seru Lucy.

"Kami lapar~!" Natsu dan Happy mengelus perutnya.

"Hmm...aroma yang lezat!" tutur Natsu dan Happy mencium bau yang lezat.

"Makan malam siap!" seru Lisanna.

"MAKAN MALAM!" Natsu dan Happy berlari menuju runag makan.

"Hei, itu punyaku!" Lucy mengejar kedua makhluk itu.

"Ayo! Dimakan, kalau tidak habis..." _death glare_ menghiasi ruang makan, "akan ku penggal kepala kalian~!"

"Ha..Ha'i!" seru 3 orang itu.

* * *

Diesok harinya, Tim Pengganggu L2 mengganggu Lucy dan Lisanna lagi. Sementara itu, Mirajane berteriak-teriak dengan teriakannya yang cetar kepada budak-budaknya(?) untuk bekerja 24 jam nonstop. Demi 200.000 jewels, budak-budak itu terus bekerja tanpa henti. Ya, Mirajane menjanjikan 200.000 jewels kepada budak-budaknya.

Hingga malam pun tiba, Lucy dan Lisanna tak kembali ke Guild. Mereka penasaran apa yang terjadi di guild hingga tidak di perbolehkan pergi kesana. Mereka pun tidur.

Pagi tiba! Tidak ada yang menganggu? Yes! Bebas! Merdeka! Dengan diam-diam Lucy dan Lisanna pergi menuju guild.

Kret...suara pintu yang terbuka, "hallo? Minna?" Lucy dan Lisanna memasuki guild. Guild kosong, sepi, sunyi. Bahkan Natsu dan Gray pun tak ada disana.

"Kemana semua orang?" tanya Lisanna.

"Entahlah..."

"Aku...entah kenapa punya firasat..."

"Firasat?"

"Iya, entah itu buruk apa tidak"

"Hm...melihat keadaan ini kurasa firasat-" ucapan Lucy belum terlanjutkan ketika ia meliaht sesuatu di depannya.

Keduanya terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat di depan mata mereka

**~TBC~**

Nacchan menulis chap ini dengan kekuatan KEMALASAN! Tapi, Nacchan janji kan menyelesaikan fic ini! Percayalah, oke, jangan lupa review ya~!


End file.
